Our story
by Spongebob123123
Summary: first read friends with benefits. Nina and Fabian broke up. Nina had a child. She is now dating a boy named Andre. Fabian's dating Joy. Will there be Nandre and Jabian? Or will it be Jandre and Fabina? Who knows.
1. New chapters in our lives

Chapter 1: New chapters in our lives

(First chapter of our story)

Chapter 30(1 for our story): New chapters in our lives.

**Fabian Pov**

Well months have passed by and school is out. THANK GOD! Anyways, I have a date tonight with Joy. I'm planning proposing as soon as I get the ring back from Nina. So Amber is of course talking away about my outfit while tying my tie.

"Thanks Ambs"

"No problem. Oh and here, Nina she wanted you to take it back."

"Tell her I said thanks"

Amber walked out the room and went back to her room to help Nina with her and Andre's date.

**Nina Pov**

I am now 9 months and 1 week pregnant. The baby is due any time now but I'm hoping not on me and Andre's date night. It's about 7:30 and I'm putting on my shoes. Suddenly I hear a car horn.

IT'S ANDRE! Then I feel a sharp pain in my back. I stand still and remember not be overly excited. I take deep breaths and carefully walk downstairs. I see Andre at the bottom of the stairs smiling.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

He took my hand and helped me into the car.

"So where to?"

"I was thinking a nice restaurant."

"Andre what if the baby comes in the restaurant, that'll be embarrassing?"

"Oh Nina it's very common for a pretty woman to go into labor in a restaurant."

"Alright let's go."

While we were driving I felt the sharp pain again. It must be the stress of worrying about going into labor. I just need to calm down. Breathe in and out.

When we get to the restaurant, I order chicken parmesan and Andre orders a Ceaser salad. The pain came again. Okay now there is no reason I had to tell him.

"Andre"

"Yeah"

"Contractions"

"What now"

"NOW!

Andre told the waiter to cancel our order. Andre rushed me to the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

"How long have you been going through these?"

"3 times but I thought it was just stress and excitement."

"Okay"

Andre hurried me out of the car and told me to hurry into the hospital.

He told the nurse at the desk that I'm in labor and she told him to go take me in room 186. Another pain came but it was harder.

"Andre it really wants get out."

"I know."

He took me to room 186 and told me to change into a gown. I changed into a gown and lay on the bed.

"UGH! Where is the doctor?"

"Here I am. Okay so when did you feel the pains?"

"10 minutes ago"

The doctor felt my stomach and he nodded which to me told me that it's time.  
"In a half an hour your water will break"

"Okay"

The doctor left the room.

"Andre could you call Fabian and Amber?"

I handed him my cell phone and he went outside to phone them.

15 minutes went by and the first person who came was

Ambs of course.

"Nina!"

"Amber! God this hurts where's Fabian this is his child. The little bastard"

"He said he's on his way"

"Amber could you please get Andre?"

"Sure"

Amber went out and got Andre.

"Hey Andre"

"Hey mother-to-be"

"You're gonna be a father-to-be."

"What about Fabian?"

"Eh, he'll pay child support."

Andre laughed and quickly kissed my lips for 15 seconds.

After he kissed me my water had broken.

Andre and Amber must've noticed it because they ran out to find the doctor. After they left in came Fabian.

"Now you come. I'm in labor"

"Sorry Joy wouldn't let go."

"But yet you were smooching with her and not being with- OO!"

Suddenly the doctor came in and told me to relax and push.

"Okay start pushing."

I pushed until I heard the doctor say that he could see the head.

I pushed again.

"One more push"

I pushed my hardest and the baby was born.

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"What would you name her Nina"

"How about Alexandra Kirsten White."

"I like it"

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. The news and money

Chapter 2: The news and the money

**Nina Pov**

My lovely daughter, Alexandra or what Andre and I call Alex, was born 1 week ago and now she's finally home. This is her 5th night here.

She hasn't been crying lately so that's good. Andre is at an interview and I'm home trying to take care of Alexandra. She's upstairs napping. Suddenly I hear the phone ring.

_Nina: Hello?_

_Andre: Hey baby I'm on my way home._

_Nina: Great! So did you get the job?_

_Andre: Yup I'm now a news reporter._

_Nina: YAY! _

_Andre: Call Amber to baby sit I wanna go out somewhere nice._

_Nina: Okay. Bye. Love you._

_Andre: Bye_

I hung up the phone and phoned Amber.

_*phone rings*_

_Amber: Hello?_

_Nina: Hey Ambs. Could you do me a favor?_

_Amber: Sure. What is it?_

_Nina: Could you watch Alex while I and Andre go out?_

_Amber: Sure bring her by at around 5:30._

_Nina: Thanks._

I hung up the phone. It's 4:17 pm. I go upstairs and check on Alexandra. She was still sleeping away.

I went into me and Andre's room and changed into a purple knee length dress. I wear black flats and make my hair into a braided bun.

I hear the door unlock and see Andre walk in.

"Hi darling"

"Nina. How's Alex?"

"Fine"

"Good so is she getting ready to go with Ambs."

"I'm still getting her ready"

I go upstairs and grab everything amber might need. Baby powder, diapers (ultra), car seat, milk (mine), and her rattle.

I pick Alex up and grab her pjs.

"READY!"

"All right"

I walk Alexandra to the car and place her in the car seat. She's waking up a little and then she fell back asleep. When we got to Amber and Alfie's house, Amber was out waiting for us. She took Alex and told us to have a good time.

"Bye Ambs"

"Bye"

We arrived at the restaurant and we both ordered lobster.

"I'm happy for you baby"

"Well, Nina it looks like we can move from the house."

"What why?"

"Well I got my first pay and it says 10,000$."

"That's great but you want to spend it all on the house."

"Yes well now that your mentioning it, it seems a little early."

"Let's use the money on more reasonable causes. Like for Alex's needs. And the insurance and baby a new car."

"Sounds good to me"

The lobster had come and we finished them after 10 minutes. We paid for the check and tipped the waiter. When we got to Amber's house the only one asleep was Amber. I saw Alfie playing with Alex.

"Thanks Alfie"

"Don't sweat it. Bye Alex"

I put Alex in her car seat and she fell asleep. When we got to the house I took Alex upstairs and changed here diaper and put on her pjs and place her in the crib. I went to me and Andre's room and changed into a white satin knee length nightgown. Andre was just wearing his underwear. He was already in bed waiting for me. I climbed into to bed and snuggled next to him. He put his arm around my waist and I quickly kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight"

"Night love."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. New feelings and first day of work

Chapter 3: New feelings and first day of work

**Nina Pov**

*Alarm goes off*

I hear the alarm go off. It's for Andre.

The clock says its 6:30 in the morning. Of course it woke up everyone in the house but him.

I knew the only way for him to wake up is this.

"Hey Andre want to do it?" After I said that he woke up.

"Huh?"

"Get up lazy bones"

"Ugh do I have to?"

"Yes. It's your first of work and you need this job."

"Fine"

Groaning he dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up while I tend to the crying Alex.

I sang a soft lullaby and she went back to sleep for 5 minutes until she started crying again.

She probably was hungry. I fed her one of my breast milk bottles I made yesterday.

As she drank the bottle she was getting tired. After the bottle was finished she fell asleep and didn't cry any more. After I confirmed that Alex was asleep I placed her back in her crib.

I went back into our room and lay back down. After 20 minutes I feel Andre kiss me on my cheek and say,

"Bye baby"

I turned around and gave a quick kiss back and fell back asleep.

I woke back up around 8:00 with Alex's crying.

I went to her room and picked her up and carried her back to my room and turned on the News to watch Andre.

*News*

_**Mike Russwells: Good morning. My name is Mike Russwells. Welcome to the wwhz news in the morning. Today we get to meet a new recruit. His name is Andre White and he will be with me today as well.  
**_I turned off the news and went into Alex's nursery to change her clothes and diaper.

She wore a white and pink polka-dot tee shirt with some shorts and bright blue booties and a blue head band.

"Now you'll look nice and pretty."

I put her in her crib and went into my room and changed into a bright blue top and some skinny jeans with my black pumps. I took Alex downstairs and warmed up some of my breast milk for her. While she drank it, I turned the news back on to listen to while I made myself some pancakes and eggs. I hear the phone ring.

*answers phone*

_Nina: Hello?_

_Amber: HEY!_

_Nina: Look who woke up? Hey what do you need?_

_Amber: GIRL I'M COMING OVER WITH CHAMPAINGE! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! YOU ARE THE WIFE OF A FAMOUS NEWS REPORTER!_

_Nina: Famous?_

_Amber: Girl, he already has 2,678,598 followers on twitter and don't even get me started on how much you have._

_Nina: Ambs maybe I should go to your place. If we're drinking I want Alex to be out of reach._

_Amber: Alright whatever as long as I get to celebrate in some kind of way. _

_Nina: See you in 15_

_Amber: Okay bye._

_Nina: Bye._

*hangs up phone*

I finish my pancakes and call Fabian.

_*phone rings*_

_Fabian: Hello_

_Nina: Hey I'm going out with Amber and I was wondering if you would take Alex?_

_Fabian: Who's Alex?_

_Nina: ALEXANDRA!_

_Fabian: Oohhhh sorry I never spend time with the kid._

_Nina: Well today's your lucky day._

_Fabian: Whatever. See you when you get here. Wait what? Joy its Nina. No I'm not flirting. She needs me to- I got to go Nina._

_Nina: bye._

I hang up the phone and get Alex in her car seat.

Andre took the car ride from the news station.  
I grab her bag and refill the bottles with my breast milk. I grab my keys and head for the car. It took me 5 minutes to get to his house since it wasn't that far away.

I knock on the door. I hear Joy say "Who is it"

"It's Nina with Alex"

I hear the door unlock and see joy wearing a black tee and some shorts with black converse.

"Hey Nina"

"Hey Joy. Here you go"

"Thanks. Wanna come in?"

"Uh. Sure"

"FABIAN YOUR BABY AND THE MOM IS HERE!"

Awkward, yes. She's still the same ghetto ass girl.

I see Fabian come out running from their room with rose petals following him. I try not to you know get mad. But when he came up to me something weird happened.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Um. Hello? Fiancée right here"

"FIANCEE?"

"Yeah. I just proposed."

For some odd reason o felt like I just died inside. Weird right?

"Great. Well I should be going now."

I couldn't believe it. Fabian and Joy will be official.

Great. Greaty great great. I'M NOT JEALOUS SHUT UP!


	4. In the hospital

Chapter 4: In the hospital

**Nina Pov**

"I know you still have feelings for him."

"Andre! No! You're my boyfriend and i have a beautiful daughter named Alexandra Martin."

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because. I wanna marry you."

I smiled and tears came to my eyes. I would've jumped on him and kissed him for a long time but he was driving.

"Nina Martin, will you do the honors and marry me?"

"Y-Ye-Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

After that answer we pulled up in the driveway and I picked up the sleeping Alex. Andre grabbed the bag. We both wanted each other. We hurried up to Alex's Nursery and placed her in her crib and put her stuff on the chair and went into our room. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. He looked at me and leaned in. I leaned in and then our lips met. We kissed for a long time. I climbed on top of him still kissing him. He lowered his hands and felt my back. I broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt. He took off my shirt and i continued kissing him. He stroked my hair and pulled me closer. His tounge begged for entry and I allowed it. I broke the kiss again and let Andre flip me over.

"Mmm. I like this."

"I knew you would Neens"

He unclipped my bra. I played with his belt and licked my lips. He smiled and took off my jeans. I unbuckled his pants and let them fall on the bed.

"Wait."

"What Nina?"

I sat up and put my bra back on.

"It's just. I had sex with Fabian and he left me, pregnant and-"

"You think I'm gonna leave you like he did."

"Yeah."

"Hey. That's Okay if you feel that way."

"Thanks Andre. Sorry I led you on."

"Hey, I'm not ready myself but a part of me told me that I should commit myself to you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I hugged him and laid down on his chest and watched tv with him. He stroked my hair and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I heard Alex crying.

"I got it."

"No. You stay here and relax, I'll take care of Alex."

"If you say so."

Andre put some sweatpants on and went into Alex's Nursery. I heard her crying louder.

"NINA! PLEASE HELP ME! SHE WON'T BE QUIET!"

Laughing I put my robe on and went into Alex's room.

I took her and watched Andre plop down on a chair.

I looked at her and I figured out what was wrong with her.

"She's hungry."

"Great. I'm a terrible father. I can't even figure out what's wrong with my own baby."

"It's okay, you just have to get used to her. See? I can tell that's she's hungry because she is drooling and biting on her shirt."

Andre lowered his head and I walked over and kissed his head. He smiled and handed me a bottle. I fed her the bottle and she quickly fell back asleep. After she finished the bottle. I placed her back in her crib.

"After you miss."

I went into our room and lay down on the bed. He lay beside me and held my waist. After a couple minutes he fell asleep and i manged to slip out of his grasp to cook dinner while he naps.

I decided to make beef stroganoff. When I was half way done with dinner I hear Andre say,

"Hey baby."

"Oh. Hey Andre."

"What you cooking?"

"Your favorite."

"YOU?"

I laughed and so did he.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He swayed me back and forth. I moaned. He turned me around and gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye baby."

"Bye."

He went upstairs to check on Alex. My stomach hurt terribly. What's going on? The pain came again.

I fell and screamed. I collasped and I passed out.

After what felt like 30 seconds i woke up. I saw myself in a hospital bed with Andre outside yelling at a doctor and Amber holding Alex. Fabian was texting someone, probably dragged here by Ambs. I think Alfie noticed me because he ran into the room.

"NINA! I thought you were dead."

"Why would I be dead?"

"Well you passed for at least 4 hours."

"WHAT?"

"Sh. Nina you need to calm down you'll hurt the baby."

"BABY? OH HELL NO! WHAT BABY?"

"Nina. Calm. Down."

"Okay. Explain this baby to me."

"Well remember when the other baby died before Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Well. It refertilized itself with the left over sperm."

I laid my head back.

"Damn. Damn. Damn."

"I know. I know."

"Where's Andre? And why is he yelling at a doctor?"

"The doctor said you may be unconcious for several days maybe weeks. Then he snapped."

"Why's Fabian here?"

"He's been with Joy. She died. He's telling her mother everything."

"Must be really hard for him."

"Yeah."

"Well bye Nina."

"Bye Alfster."

**-end of Chapter 4-**

**WHOOT! Finally I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed that because there's a whole lot more.**


End file.
